How Russian diplomacy works
by IceSoundNecro
Summary: A short story on how Russia formed allies, diplomatic relations and conquer enemies at the same time. Catherine made several enemies out of the other leaders. But the rise of mutual enemies will bring them together.


Oneshot How Russia got its Allies

 **1670 BC, Moscow**

Catherine looked at the city of Nanjing. Qin Shi Huang sent his settlers to build it too close to the Russian border. She scowled in annoyance.

'I need the resources', she thought to herself. Catherine was known for her iron rule in Russia. A ruthless leader, she almost never forgives people who crosses her. And in this case, Chinese leader Qin Shi Huang seemed to be under her radar. Catherine strategized her actions in her throne room. She had just declared war on the Chinese and was rallying troops to be sent to capture Nanjing. Russia had just researched the technology of Feudalism, and she would definitely utilize it to the fullest. Many units of Longbowmen were trained to counter the Chinese Archers. Axemen and Swordsmen were also trained to overwhelm the Chinese troops. Catherine did not see the point of training Spearmen as the Chinese did not use mounted troops, so that saved some of Russia's resources.

 **1530 BC, Nanjing**

Russian troops celebrated their victory. Men were seen singing victory chants on the street. Catherine proudly looked at the scene. Riding on horseback, she decided to take a stroll through the newly captured Russian city. Some of the Chinese who remained in Nanjing stared at her with unwelcoming eyes. Catherine ignored the cold glances she was given. Rather, she made her way to the palace, intent on personalizing it for when she stays there occasionally. The walls were painted purple, not exactly what she liked, but she could just command the servants to change it in the near future.

Catherine wasted no time making herself at home. She took out some documents from her satchel and laid them over the table. If it goes according to plan, Russia would be in possession of the rice and wheat fields located a few hexes away from Nanjing. That was the main reason why she captured the city. That, and she wanted to torment the Chinese a little bit.

"Ryan, come here", Catherine ordered her servant. She handed him a scroll. "Take care of this place. I'll be back in a few months, ensure that renovations would have been made by the time i return."

The servant, Ryan, could only nod in response. With a hum of approval, Catherine rode her stallion back to Moscow.

 **1520 BC, Moscow**

Catherine stifled her yawn. A few days ago, Qin Shi Huang had requested an audience with her, pleading to end the war. The ruthless Catherine contemplated about it for a few minutes. She was running low on funds, yet her troops could overwhelm the Chinese easily. Deciding it was no fun to destroy the Chinese just yet, she agreed to call off the war. Both parties' troops were immediately removed from the border, to be stationed to different cities to defend. Russia had to build up its economy to recover from its losses after the war.

Catherine had to brazen through long meetings with the Russian council, deciding on the most optimum, feasible plan to ensure Russia recovers economically. At this point, it was giving her a headache. She was born for war, not economical planning. Of course, this does not mean that she is incompetent at it. Rather, she was quite skilled at it. No, the problem is that Catherine was not interested in it. Finance, economy, while she was able to manage it, Catherine found herself fighting a headache that threatened to appear. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe it. Perhaps handling major economic losses was not meant to be handled for long hours. Catherine needed a break. Maybe a nice hot bath would do.

"Milady, Lord Genghis Khan is requesting your presence," Kiki, Catherine's aide, told her just as she was placing down her sword. Catherine could not hide her irritation. She grabbed it and stormed into the throne room.

"I just HAD to be interrupted just as i was trying to rest..." Catherine could muttered to herself. 'Genghis better had have a good reason.'

Upon reaching the throne room, she wasn't surprised to see the Mongolian ruler, Genghis Khan, already waiting for her. What she didn't expect was, however, was for him to request a private meeting. Catherine merely shrugged it off, told her aide to leave them alone and lock the door to the throne room. She made her way to the sofa, urging Genghis to sit beside her.

Genghis took out a scroll which was hidden beneath his armour. Catherine took it out and read the details. She scowled in annoyance when she understood the gist of it.

"I hope you understand this means war." Genghis declared before standing up to leave. How he could be so nonchalant like that was beyond her. Russia was still facing economic losses from the war with China, and now Mongolia is declaring war on Russia. Catherine wondered if Qin Shi Huang bribed Genghis to declare war on her or something. Genghis did not even appear to be enraged at her. Well whatever it is, there was no point dwelling on it. She had to focus on building an army again and it would definitely cost a fortune. As if Russia had that much gold stored. Research, while it is important, could be sacrificed. The rate could be reduced from 60% to 30%, in favour of generating enough revenue to afford an army. Having decided on her plan, she immediately began writing letters to her cities to train more Macemen and Crossbowmen.

 **1140 BC, Old Sarai**

Catherine triumphantly marched through the streets of Old Sarai with her troops. On horseback, she was able to casually glance at the city and the state it was in. Just two days ago, her army of Macemen and Crossbowmen had just captured the city of Old Sarai, one of the Mongolian cities. Now, she was roaming the place, inspecting the soon to be Russian city. The Mongolians were still revolting against her, which was why she brought her army for her safety. Her sword was also strapped on her belt, ready to be drawn when needed.

It was thoughtful of her to defend herself. An arrow was shot aimed for her head, but she quickly drew her sword and deflected the arrow away. Her guards immediately got into a defensive pose, weapons on hand, ready to attack. The Mongolians charged at her, clashing with the guards. Catherine simply led her horse away from the carnage and made her way back to the building that the Russians made camp in.

 **870 BC, Moscow**

"This is my final offer. Please consider it," Genghis handed Catherine the documents. Catherine casually sipped her tea, while disregarding him. Genghis Khan had requested an audience with her. They were currently in her office, Genghis giving her offers to end the war and Catherine idly enjoying her drink.

"Catherine, lets end this war shall we? I think we agree that both sides suffered enough losses," Genghis once again tried to capture her attention.

"I handle my losses my own way. And plus, weren't you the one who declared war on me? I happen to be winning this war, why would I call it off now?" Catherine asked.

Genghis was about to rebut when he hear footsteps from outside the office. Both Genghis and Catherine sat in uncomfortable silence, waiting for something to happen. All seems clear when suddenly the door burst open.

"Catherine!" A new, loud voice was heard from the doorway. Catherine looked behind Genghis to see Shogunate Tokugawa,leader of Japan, panting while trying to fend off the Russian guards stationed outside. Catherine stared at Tokugawa for a good thirty seconds. "Japan declares war with Russia. I can't stand the border situations anymore!"

"Are you sure? My troops will crush your pathetic civilization," Catherine threatened.

"Definately," was his reply before finally releasing the guard's grip on him. He left as quickly as he came.

Catherine grumbled in annoyance at Tokugawa's declaration. That explained the increase of Japanese troops stationed near their shared borderline. Despite having said that, Catherine knew that Russia was facing some financial difficulties. The war with Mongolia was taking its toll on Russia's gold income. But having a war with Japan simultaneously... It was then Catherine remembered that Genghis was still in the room. His hand still clutched the documents detailing the peace treaty agreement. Catherine eyed the piece of paper before snatching it from Genghis' grip. She made modifications to it before handing it back to him. Genghis raised an eyebrow at Catherine's antics. Looking at the piece of paper, the peace treaty agreement was as follows:

1\. Russia and Mongolia was to cease fire for 3 years.

2\. Mongolia is to supply Russia with one fifth of their annual income over the course of the year, at 10% simple interest per annum.

3\. Mongolia is to cease all trades with Japan.

Genghis thought he was going insane. That, or he had a bad case of dyslexia. The terms of agreement was outrageous, then again Japan did just declare war on Russia. It made sense that Catherine needed the gold. Despite that, he had no choice but to sign his agreement. Mongolia also had his fair share of problems, and he was not one to cause more problems. At least the payment was in simple interest, not compound.

 **570 BC, Tokyo**

Catherine could not hide her annoyance. Tokugawa had asked for her to come to his palace. Of course, considering the war between Russia and Japan, Catherine suspected he would pull some outrageous move. However, that did not happen. Instead, they were in the palace dining room, surrounded by syncopathic servants who were providing them with a traditional Japanese meal. Just a simple meal of _nikujaga_ with a side of miso soup. There was also _dango_ for dessert to be served later. To top it off, warm _ocha_ was served.

After impatiently waiting for what seemed to be an hour, although it was only a minute, Catherine feast on the dishes provided. Her eyes shone upon tasting the _nikujaga_. Add in the miso soup, and Catherine felt like she was in heaven. Tokugawa observed her with amusement. When Catherine saw his gaze, she glared at him, before returning to her meal. With every bite, she could feel the juices of the meat dripping onto her tongue. She savoured every drop of it. The miso soup compliments the flavour of the meat, enhancing its taste. It did not take long for her to devour her main dish. She took a quick sip of her _ocha_ to wash it all down from her throat. She let out a small burp in satisfaction. Suddenly feeling very self conscious, she looked up to see Tokugawa finishing his _nikujaga_. After stuffing herself up, she felt energized and ready for what could possibly be a several hours long discussion.

While Tokugawa was busy arranging his files, Catherine sat in silence, observing the _dango_ that was given to her. Mildly distracted by the unique dish, she took an experimental bite on the round object, finding it easy to sink her teeth into. She found the round ball to be extremely delicious. Catherine, despite not having much of a sweet tooth, felt like she could eat it for the rest of her immortal life. She gulped down the rest of the _dango_ on that particular stick. She was about to move on to her second stick when she remembered that she came there for a reason: Tokugawa had asked her to come. She looked over to Tokugawa, who had moved onto signing a bunch of documents which Catherine knew all too well. Paperwork was such a burden. Especially if you're an immortal. It never ends. Hoping to at least put Tokugawa out of his misery, as a kind gesture for being served the unique Japanese cuisine, Catherine made her way over to him.

"So, why did you ask me to come?" Catherine inquired.

"Ah yes, let me go get that document," was Tokugawa's reply before he went to dig up some files he had previously arranged. Catherine cocked an eyebrow at Tokugawa's antics. It was only a minute later that his head popped up from the cabinet, a document in hand. Catherine eyed the document carefully as he extended his arm to give her the piece of paper.

"We would like to end the war with you. Here are the details regarding the peace treaty," Tokugawa informed, before we went back to his desk to grab a stick of _dango_. Catherine eyed him before going on to read the document.

"Oh and," Tokugawa used his _dango_ stick to point at the document, "Feel free to add your own demands for the treaty. Nothing outrageous please." Tokugawa then ate his dango. Following his gesture, Catherine took her own dango and silently ate it whilst she read the terms of agreement. There was really nothing to read, the treaty would last for six years, without any compensation from either party. An imaginary light bulb went off in Catherine's head. She placed down the _dango_ stick, borrowed Tokugawa's brush, because for some reason the Japanese used a brush and ink instead of a quill, and wrote her demands on the paper.

"Really... this is an intriguing demand..." Tokugawa muttered under his breath. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what Catherine had written. "A peace treaty for six years, with an additional franchise of shops that sells Japanese dishes. Are you really that enthralled by Japanese cuisine, Catherine?"

Catherine could only smirk in response.

 **470 BC, Moscow**

"So what does my erstwhile enemy want?" Catherine asked Genghis Khan, who had graciously came to visit her.

"A simple proposal, really. I want you to wage a war against Montezuma," Genghis started. "The vile Aztecs are such insolent creatures."

"No."

"Please?"

"Genghis, the Aztecs and Russians happen to have formed a good relationship. We even have fair, beneficial trade agreements with them," Catherine justified.

"We shall remember this, Russian," Genghis ended before storming off to wherever he came from. Catherine sighed at the Mongolian's demands. As much as she would love to have her troops raze down more cities, Russia was still recovering from the three consecutive wars over the past centuries. That, and she would rather not have her fallen troops used as sacrifice to the Aztecs' deities.

It was when Catherine was about to turn in for the night that Genghis came back with yet another proposal. Catherine wearily eyed Genghis, who had forced her to discuss politics in the office, despite her wearing her sleeping gown and leaving her sword by her bedside.

"Please listen to me. I have a plan that would help Russia and Mongolia recover from the economic losses incurred from the wars," Genghis started. "As we both know, we suffered enough when our countries were at war. Even more so for you who warred with Japan after our peace. So for that, I have a solution. We can both focus on building up our resources and culture, that is after ensuring that our cities are well defended. Therefore, we should both build up our cities culture'"

"Eh? Genghis, aren't you in the middle of a war with the Aztecs right now?" Catherine interrupted Genghis in the middle of his speech. Frankly, she was tired for the day, and she felt that she would fall asleep to some odd request.

"I called it off with Montezuma a few days ago. He seemed like easy pickings so i thought you might want to have a go at him," Genghis promptly added after seeing the glare Catherine was giving him.

"I understand the plan for the most part, but surely there is a catch for you to be sharing it with me," Catherine eyed Genghis suspiciously.

"You caught on I see. Well, as you are aware, Mongolia has access to plenty of rice and cows, something Russian happens to lack. And Russia monopolizes the supply of wheat. Therefore, I propose that we have a trade agreement. One of your wheat for one unit of either my rice or cow, your choice." Genghis elaborated.

"This trade opportunity does sound beneficial. It would greatly solve some food shortage problems going on in my newer cities," Catherine gave the idea one final check in her brain. After scrutinizing the possible outcomes, she gladly accepted it.

"Now then, with that out of the way, may I stay here for the night? It's getting late," Genghis cheekily requested. Catherine sighed in response. She told him to find a nearby inn instead, before returning to her bedchambers for the long awaited sleep.

Later that morning, Catherine nearly had a heart attack seeing Genghis sprawled out on the sofa in her office, his armour discarded on the floor, donning a pair black of pants and shirt, with dried drool on the side of his mouth.

 **340 BC, Athens**

Catherine looked at the Greek palace in awe. She came to Greece to negotiate a trade deal done with Alexander, but she definitely did not expect to be fascinated by the unique infrastructure of the Greek building. There were also several statues of very naked men and women, which was apparently a common sight in Greece. Catherine questioned the amount of shame that the Greeks have. One particular female statue caught her eye. Whilst she scrutinized it, she did not realise that the Greek king himself had appeared behind her.

"That is lady Auxerre. A fine person, if i may add," Alexander explained to Catherine, who flinched slightly upon hearing his voice. "So what brings you here?"

"Let's discuss it in your office shall we?" Frankly, Catherine just wanted be away from the statues. As much as she respected the Greeks, she was starting to feel uncomfortable with them.

Catherine was having her doubts when she saw another naked statue when they reached the main hallway of the palace. Fortunately, Alexander did not have any statues in his office. Catherine let out a breath she did not realise she was holding when she entered the room. Alexander's office seemed plain as compared to Tokugawa's or Genghis'. While they have many decorations (in particular Tokugawa's display of katanas), Alexander only had a few portraits of himself and his generals hung on the wall. Those were only decorations he had, unless you consider a wall clock as a decoration. The floor was made of marble, the walls painted a light shade of grey with a nice ventilation to boot.

Catherine took a seat on the chair adjacent to the desk. Alexander sat on his chair, waiting expectantly for Catherine to prepare.

"Ahem," Catherine cleared her throat. "Russia would like to make these trade proposals to you. I believe it would be beneficial for both of us, seeing as how our citizens are basically fighting for resources.

"Can i guess that this meeting has something to do with our close borders?" Alexander asked, having anticipated the conversation. Recently, both Russian and Greek borders have expanded. To top it off, Alexander had sent his settlers to build the city of Herakleia a little too close to the Russians. This, in turn, caused tension amongst the two groups as the border happened to be near a cave with plenty of minerals. Both leaders knew it might cause dispute between the two races.

"Yes, I would like to ensure even distribution of the resources found there. Our miners often have conflicts as the mineshaft leads through both Russian and Greek sides." Catherine explained.

"Well, we can always reinforce the borders in the mineshaft, so the miners can know which mineral came from whose side of the land."

"That would take too much effort, why can't we just barricade it instead? By not giving them access to it, it will prevent the conflicts from even happening in the first place."

"And waste the minerals?! Then we might as well blow up the whole place!"

The discussion went on. Soon, both leaders found themselves at a standstill.

"Fine, we will allow both Russian and Greek miners to collaborate by mining together, on both sides of the territory, and share the minerals evenly," Alexander tried to conclude the discussion.

"In doing so, both Russian and Greek would incur no losses, and no conflict should occur as both sides benefit evenly," Catherine added.

Catherine sighed a breath of relief as they finally ended the discussion. The day had gone by, and it was now night time. She yawned, got up and stretched her sore muscles. With that one matter out of the way, she bent over to her suitcase, took out another document and placed it on the table. Alexander's eyes widened by a fraction seeing the document.

"Now then, this is another matter I would like to address. We would like the Greeks to cease all trades with India," Catherine wasted no time going straight to the point. Alexander predicted it was going to be a long discussion, so he told his servant to send their dinner to their office before signaling Catherine to continue.

 **230 BC, Delhi**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Gandhi screamed at the people in front of him.

Queen Catherine had demanded Gandhi to provide her with oil, ivory, and 3000 gold for Russia's benefit. Of course, this would mean that India would be in a tight situation. Tokugawa, having been in cahoots with Catherine since their truce, took advantage of it to demand Gandhi to give him Bombay. Of course, it was then Montezuma demanded Gandhi to give him custody of half his population to be served as sacrifice to the Aztec deities. Gandhi wanted to scream bloody murder at the heretics who were harassing him.

'Then again, none of them had exactly the same civics, so maybe heretic wasn't the right word,' Gandhi pulled himself out of his controversial thoughts before he dwelled too deep in them.

"Catherine, why would i accept such a ridiculous offer? You boycotted a trade agreement between me and Alexander!" Catherine shot him a deathly glare.

"Tokugawa, go back to your side of the world. Bombay is mine, period," Tokugawa seemed nonchalant at Gandhi's remark.

"Don't even get me started on you, Montezuma. Like hell I would give you half of my population. You can sacrifice your own citizens," Montezuma felt the urge to sacrifice Gandhi to the child eating deity.

"Then how about you split all your nuclear weapons evenly between the four of us?" Tokugawa offered.

It took Gandhi all of his willpower to not grab his dagger and plunge it deep into the Japanese Shogunate's torso. As if the Shogunate read his mind, Tokugawa drew his _wakizashi_ from its sheath. Catherine pulled out her claymore sword, while Montezuma readied his sacrificial dagger.

"Spare us some of your nuclear weapons," Catherine commanded.

Gandhi went into a defensive pose, before making a dash for the nearest garrison. Lowering their weapons, the other leaders looked at each other, as if expecting an answer. Finally, Montezuma broke the silence, asking if the Russian and Japanese had citizens to spare. Knowing where the conversation was heading, Tokugawa left for his horse, muttering something about sacrifice and blades. Catherine looked at Montezuma suspiciously, who in return gave her a sadistic smile. Catherine shuddered, before agreeing to give him forty prisoners.

 **20 AD, Karakorum**

Genghis Khan looked at the leaders seated in his dining hall. Alexander played around with his glass. Tokugawa idly observed the painting on the wall. Montezuma was tracing the intricate patterns of his sacrificial dagger. Catherine was reading a book. Genghis suddenly felt useless. Having been declared war on by both Chinese and Indians, he requested the aid of his close friends. Catherine gladly gave him her support. Japan had good trade agreements with Mongolia, and Tokugawa refused to cancel the deal, which led him to help Genghis. Somehow, Montezuma got caught up in it, with the promise of being rewarded with sacrifices. Alexander got bored of the almost eternal peace he had, so he used it as an opportunity to start a conquest.

Despite having called up the leaders for a meeting, he suddenly regretted his decisions when the leaders were busy with their own things. He almost didn't want to start up a strategy meeting, dreading the arguments that would most likely come with it. But seeing as to what the leaders were currently doing, it seems that his fears were not met. The room was silent. For some reason, no one wanted to speak. It was Montezuma who broke the silence.

"So can we invade them already? I'm running low on sacrifices," Montezuma inquired. Catherine shut her book at this, as if she was relieved that someone initiated the conversation. She pulled out a map from her pocket, and laid it down on the table.

"Tokugawa and I will take India. Montezuma, you and Alexander will take China. This way, we only have to focus on one country. We don't have to worry about both trying to attack us. Genghis, rest assured, they will be preoccupied with us to bother attacking you." Catherine gave Genghis a reassuring smile.

"Yes, that sounds like a logical plan," Tokugawa commented. "Japanese and Russian borders are closer to the Indian border. Same thing for the Greek and Aztec borders with the Chinese," he reasoned.

"Whoa wait a second! Why do I get to be with Mr Sacrifice?!" Alexander exclaimed, pointing at Montezuma who smirked in response. "He'll use MY troops for sacrifice instead!"

"Do you have a problem with that? If you overwhelm the Chinese troops, I doubt that'll happen," Catherine half threatened, half consoled the panicking Alexander.

"I think we should be able to overwhelm the troops with our number," Tokugawa suggested. "We shall also raze down every city we conquer. Let us save the territory competition for next time."

"As long as i get my sacrifices i'm fine. I'll send Infantries and Tanks out," Montezuma stated.

The leaders went on elaborating their suggestions on their war plan. Genghis watched in astonishment as he saw the leaders discuss amongst themselves on battle strategies. He kneeled on the floor, thanking them sincerely for the help.

"I swear, I will repay the debt to you all soon," Genghis promised them.

It was then a Mongolian general informed them that one of the cities was nuked by an Indian ICBM.

 **130 AD, Tokyo**

After planning their method of attack, the leaders went to seize the Indian and Chinese cities. Catherine and Tokugawa were busy with the Indians. When Delhi was finally razed down, Gandhi begged Catherine and Tokugawa to end the war.

"Tokugawa, Catherine, shall we end this pointless bloodshed?" Gandhi inquired. "Peace should be the way to go."

"Hmm... Are you a coward? Only asking to end the war when you only have four cities left." Catherine taunted. "You claim to want peace, yet you have those nuclear weapons in your possession."

"Such petty arguments do not interest me. What is the price for peace?" Gandhi went straight to the point. Catherine and Tokugawa looked at each other, as if having a mental conversation, deciding if they should spare the Indian or not.

"Very well, we offer you this: cease fire with the Mongolians, and give each of the three of us one third of your gold," Tokugawa offered.

Gandhi simply stared at the Japanese Shogunate for a few seconds, before breaking into nervous laughter.

"Surely my old age has affected my hearing. YOU want ME to give up ALL of my gold?!" Gandhi seemed to be in denial.

"This is no joke, Gandhi," Catherine started. "This is the price for peace. Next time, think again before you decide to nuke our friend."

"With barely any gold, how do you expect the us to operate our nuclear weapons?!" Gandhi exclaimed.

"Frankly, we don't-" Catherine was stopped mid sentence

"Nuke the Chinese. Several times. Do that, and I might be willing to only take half of the gold I demanded for," Tokugawa suggested. "Surely that would provide you with at least some gold to operate... whatever weapons you have left."

Gandhi could only stare in shock at the Japanese's outrageous demand. Or as the Shogun said, their "offer."

"I'll take the initial offer. We would never betray our close friend!" Gandhi exclaimed. "Let's just get this over with."

The leaders filled out the necessary documents, calling off their troops back and in Gandhi's case, preparing the gold.

"I hope the peace can last," Catherine's eyes glimmered at that.

 **200 AD, Karakorum**

"Thank you for your help, my friends," Genghis could not show how much he appreciated the help he received over the past few centuries.

"No problem with that, it seems all of us benefited from this alliance," Alexander proclaimed, having captured skilled, useful workers from the Chinese.

"I have more sacrifices for the next few decades, how can I NOT be satisfied?" Montezuma said, happiness lacing his voice.

"Do not fret, it seems that both India and China have learnt their lesson. They should not be attacking us anytime soon," Tokugawa added.

Genghis felt eternally indebted to the other leaders who assisted him during the war. Mongolia was caught in a financial crisis, rendering it unable to train troops quickly and efficiently to defend itself. Catherine gave him a warm smile. The leaders held a ball the next week, to commemorate their victory over the Indian-Chinese coalition.

In the midst of the celebration, Genghis called out to Catherine, who had been observing the unique Mongolian decorum for a ball. Genghis led Catherine to the private areas, where there were less people.

"The others have gathered," Catherine nodded in response. They turned at the corner, stopping in front of a large set of double doors. The door was painted white, with some decorations hanging on the sides. A servant opened the door, revealing a stoic Greek King, an intoxicated Japanese Shogunate and the deranged Aztec warrior. Both Genghis and Catherine raised their eyebrows at the sight.

Montezuma was chanting in Aztec language, swinging his arms wildly, his sacrificial dagger on hand. Tokugawa was pouring himself another glass of wine, probably fascinated by Mongolian wine. Alexander kept a calm, collected expression watching the deranged Aztec. After scrutinizing his appearance, Catherine could only conclude that he was intently observing the Aztec.

"Here, have a drink," Genghis offered wine. He poured them a glass each, before placing the bottle down onto the table.

"A toast to our victory!" Alexander exclaimed. Somehow in his daze, he managed to avert his eyes from the Aztec, and lifted his glass high above the table. The other leaders followed suit, toasting their glasses of wine for their victory. Of course, with the exception of Montezuma, who lifted his dagger instead.

"I suppose alliances like this aren't too bad," Tokugawa commented.

"No doubt, with you guys behind my backs, I feel unstoppable," Alexander chirped in. "That reminds me, Genghis, how will we settle the matter for the unused lands?"

"To have each of us build a city there, it will cause mayhem. More border problems would arise, and I think we all have enough if those," Genghis speculated. "Do any of you feel like completely destroying the Chinese or Indian civilization?"

"I would. But since Russia can benefit from them, it'd be a waste," Catherine replied.

"Same here, Greek lost enough men against the Chinese," Alexander added.

"More land equals a larger population. With a larger population, we can have more sacrifices. If you want then destroyed, count me in," Montezuma exclaimed, whilst making hand gestures, intimidating the others since his dagger was on his hands.

"Tokugawa?" Genghis inquired the Japanese Shogunate, who had surprisingly remained quiet.

"I don't want anything to do with them. The Chinese aren't close, and the Indians aren't useful," Tokugawa scowled.

"That's 2 to peace, 1 to war and 1 to neutral. Peace it is," Genghis concluded.

"WHAT? Let's RAZE them down! Sacrifice them! Use their cities as altars!" Montezuma rambled on about his deities and sacrifices.

"...This meeting is adjourned," Genghis sheepishly concluded. "Enjoy the party."

Catherine contemplated the Mongolian's actions. The meeting, which established the basis of their alliance, had gone relatively smooth. The end of it merely signified how their teamwork will be in the future. Catherine stopped herself before her mind dwelled even further. She smiled softly, before returning to the celebration.


End file.
